First time For Everything
by gymbabe852
Summary: It seems that Draco Malfoy is every girls dream guy. But what happens when the one that Draco wants doesn't want him!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter, all of it belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 1: Rejection**

"Get the hell away from me you fucking whore!" every head in the Great Hall turned to see a very pissed Draco Malfoy stand up from the Slytherin table and storm towards the doors.

"But Drakie-!" Pansy Parkinson pleaded desperately clinging to his robes.

"Don't fucking touch me." he whispered a hint of poison in his voice although the deadly silence made it possible for everyone to hear.

"B-b-but." Pansy studdered her lower lip quivering as she clung to his robes harder than ever.

"No." he stated sharply ripping his robes from her grasp, "I don't want to ever see your hideous pugface again you repulsive whore."

With a final glance at Pansy crumpled on the floor in a heap, Draco turned on his heel and stormed from the Great Hall. Everyone stared as she drug herself up and brushed off her robes.

"What the hell are all of you looking at!" she screeched heading back to the Slytherin table. The noise level gradually rose with conversations and guesses of what had put the Slytherin king over the edge.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Hermione asked from the Gryffindor table.

"Who knows." Harry answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Who cares." Ron added stuffing his mouth full of pancakes.

"Callie are you ok?" Hermione asked her best friend noticing the far off expression plastered to her face.

Callie had come to Hogwarts in their 6th year and quickly made friends with Harry and Ron, Hermione was a different story. Everyone thought that Hermione would be made Head Girl, that was of course before Callie had come. Callie made Hermione's intelligence look mediocre. Hermione was very jealous of Callie when she first came. The thought of not being the best killed her, she would stay up all night studying information that wasn't even relevant all so if it ever came up she would know it. Hermione began spending all her time in the library, she would even sneek in late at night to read books in the restricted section. Callie was almost the downfall of Hermione. Luckily in the middle of 6th year she began dating Ron. He was the one to finally bring her back to her senses. It was a long time before Hermione and Callie became friends, they would constantly fight and shoot eachother dirty glances during classes. Eventually they found a common ground and their friendship grew from there.

"Huh-yea I'm ok." Callie answered with a smile, "I'll see you guys in divination, I've got to get my book."

Callie got up and left the Great Hall heading to the Head's room. Her footsteps reverberated loudly through the corridor as she wove through corridor after corridor. Soon she came to a portrait of a young girl in a ballet outfit who asked for the password. Callie mumbled it and entered into the common room. Coming through the portrait hole Callie noticed the common room was a mess. Chairs and tables were overturned, books were strewn about, cushions were on opposite sides of the room. Callie was infuriated, she felt her face getting redder.

"Draco Malfoy get out here right now!" she yelled running her hands through her shoulder length blonde hair.

"What!" he yelled, annoyed, coming out of his room on the side of the Common Room.

"Look what you did!" Callie exclaimed pointing around at the mess.

"So?" Draco said seemingly bored folding his arms in front of his chest.

"So get out here and clean it up!" Callie demanded.

"Malfoy's don't clean." he countered striding over to face Callie.

"I don't care." she replied standing up straighter, not allowing him to intimidate her, "You made this mess now you can clean it up."

"I told you Malfoy's do not clean." he said slowly towering over Callie.

"And I told you I don't care." she said just a slowly staring right into his eyes. There was no way Callie was going to be intimidated by this prat. Draco smirked at Callie and began to move closer.

"I see pothead has rubbed off on you." he said surveying her.

"Oh go die Malfoy." Callie replied planting her hands on her hips.

"Tsk tsk...such harsh words from such a pretty face." he whispered in a sexy tone.

Callie felt her face getting hotter by the second. It got even redder when Draco noticed and began smirking that infamous smirk. She wanted to slap him or hex him into a coma, however she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she turned on her heal and headed for her room to retrieve her divination book. When she came back out the common room was back to it's original state. The couch in front of the fireplace with the chairs on either side were upright and spotless. The books were back on their respectable shelves in the far corner of the room. Callie payed no attention to Draco as he watched her cross the room and pick up her bookbag.

"Do I not even get a thanks for cleaning up the room?" he asked, pretending to be insulted.

"Thanks." Callie replied shortly.

"That wasn't very sincere." he said approaching her from behind, his sudden presence causing her to drop her bag.

"What do you want from me?" Callie asked bluntly.

"I want you to thank me and really mean it." he said tracing her jaw line with his finger. His cool finger sent a shiver down her spine.

"Fine." she conceded turning around, "Thank you for cleaning up the common room Draco." he just stood there smirking, "What?!" Callie exclaimed.

"You called me Draco." he replied, something only a small number of people ever did.

"oh get over yourself; _Malfoy_." Callie replied mentally slapping herself for using his first name. Callie turned back around and picked up her bag and headed for the portrait hole. Halfway there she stopped and turned back around.

"Um this class I'm about to be late to," she began, "you're in it to."

"So." he drawled.

"Draco as Head Boy you can't be late to classes." he smirked again at the sound of his first name.

"You fancy me don't you, Zice." he said as more of a statement than a question, "I can see it in the way you look at me."

"Well, truth be told." she replied allowing her bag to fall to the floor and walking back towards Malfoy, "I have always found you incredibly sexy."

"Glad you can finally admit that." he said smirking as Callie stopped before him.

"Ya know there's one thing that I've always wanted to do." she said giggling.

"And what's that?" he asked interested.

"This." Callie said grabbing his ear and pulling it down hard, "Draco Malfoy I am not a piece of meat or a toy for you to play with. I am a person so you better treat me as one!"

Callie released his ear and turned on her heel leaving the common room as Draco threw a string of profanity after her. Callie was pleased and surprised with herself. If anybody had told her when she first came to Hogwarts that she would have done that to Draco Malfoy she probably would have called them crazy. The entire way to the divination tower Callie had a smile a mile wide. That smile quickly vanished as she entered the tower.

**so what do you think? I hope you like it! PLEASE R&R and tell me what you think! Just a little side note, if you've ever had your ear pulled like that it really does hurt, bad!**


End file.
